1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for testing temperature in a Computer Numerically Controlled (CNC) machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In a CNC machine, it is important to test temperature at different locations in the CNC machine. A conventional method to test the temperature is using a multiplexer and an analog to digital (A/D) converter. However, if creepage at a test point occurs, the multiplexer and the A/D converter may be ruined.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method for testing temperature in a CNC machine which can prevent creepage.